Star Crossed
by xXxXDreamlessXxXx
Summary: Destined lovers are supposed to love each other right? No matter how different they are from each other or how much they clash. Well, can destined lovers still love if one becomes a horrible blood-sucking demon and the other a hunter, centuries of hate and disgust dividing two star crossed souls meant to be together? Vampire fic, yaoi. MelloXMatt AU Post Apocalyptic world


Title: **The Art of Breaking**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Death Note  
Author: xXxDreamlessxXx  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/Supernatural  
Published: 11-23-11, Updated: 11-23-11  
Chapters: 1, Words: 2,208

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

_**Authors Note:**__** Hello everyone this is Dreamless speaking …anyway this is my first story on this account and don't get angry at me if some time in the story I kind of start slacking or don't update as fast as you'd like. I work at my own pace so the story can come out naturally and isn't scrambled because I was rushing to update faster. So this story is in an alternate universe and has nothing to really do with Death Note its solely based around Matt and Mello, don't worry about spoilers because there won't be any. Well, that's it; the first chapter will come out as soon as I am finished with it, this is just a prologue. This story is for my friend Yuki, who I hope will enjoy my hard work and the chapters that will come after this for a long time. Enjoy Yuki, it's all for you, girl! Enjoy! R&R please! : )**_

_**Warning: This story contains YAOI! That means boyxboy, so if you are not into BOYXBOY please refrain from reading this. Don't like, don't read it's as simple as that, don't flame my story because you don't like yaoi, I warned you beforehand.**_

_**Disclaimer: I think everybody already knows this, I don't own any characters other than my OC's, all characters related to Death Note are owned by Tsugumi Ohiba, if I did own the characters…well let's just not go there.**_

_Third Person POV_

"Y-you're a vampire?" Matt stuttered out

Just a while ago they had been dancing around at the club called Near's, when Mello had started acting weird all of a sudden, and had said that he needed some fresh air. Matt, being concerned for his friend, had followed him down to an alley behind the club. He had found Mello with another guy, seeming to look like they were making out. Mello had, had his arms around a tall brown haired guy that wasn't too bad looking; Mello's face had been buried into the man's neck, right where the shoulder and neck met. Matt had just been thinking about leaving the two alone to continue what they had been doing, when he had heard a long drawn out groan from Mello's companion; it almost sounded as if the taller of the two was in pain. Right after Matt heard a loud thud; like a body hitting the ground. He scooted close to the wall, that he had been hiding behind and looked into the dirty, darkened alley.

What he saw, almost made Matt gasp out loud, which would have had given him away. He could vaguely see, Mello's make-out buddy on the cold, hard concrete with a large bite mark on the right side of his neck, it still bled; the dark red liquid dripping onto the ground mixing with the rain that had started falling lightly, hiding the light of the moon from shining into the alley. The man's eyes were closed, his face ghostly pale, all color sucked out of his body. The worst sight was Mello though; Matt was horrified at the sight of his best friend. He had blood red eyes which seemed to glow throughout the pitch black alley, fangs were protruding out of his mouth giving his lips a pout, the blood from his companion was all over his chin, and a viscous smirk was on his face. The Mello, Matt saw looked exactly like a vampire from his tragic past and the one that haunted him in his nightmares. Matt was terrified, how could his best friend, Mello be a vampire? He would have noticed, so Mello couldn't be right? But here was the proof, standing right there in the alley, staring down at its victim. He had never seen Mello look so cold and heartless; this was a sight Matt had never before witnessed.

It was at this moment Matt had started to get angry, how had he not seen? Mello was a freaking vampire! The bastard had lied to everyone; he had lied right at his face! Mello had known his feelings about vampires, and Matt had trusted him with what he had witnessed all those years ago; what had happened to him. Matt felt tears of betrayal gathering in his eyes, it hurt to think that the one person he had trusted with all that had happened to him in the past, had lied to him so much. Mello had become something Matt hated with every fiber of his being. He felt like an absolute idiot, to have trusted in someone that much, he should have known; if people don't leave you too early, they will sooner or later stab you in the back. That's how life is, you are always alone and friends only last for so long. You should never trust someone with everything in your life.

Matt was so angry, so embarrassed, so pissed off. Mello was such an asshole! He had kept on confiding to Mello, about his past, about what had happened, his whole freaking life story. His eyes brimmed over with tears and they slid silently down his face, his heart hurt and he choked out a soft sob. His hand shot up to cover his mouth, trying to silent his sobs fast.

"Whose there?" Mello yelled out, turning his head to the direction where the choked sound had come from, silently cursing at his self for being found out so easily

Matt gasped softly; he hadn't thought Mello would have heard his sobs so fast. Now all the anger and sadness left him in a rush, leaving only numbing and distinct fear rapidly turning into indiscernible terror in wake. He didn't want to end up like the guy laying on the cold, cement near Mello with his neck gauged out, bleeding out his life on the cold, hard ground; never to live again. Matt really did not want to have his blood sucked out by a vampire or by anything else for that matter. He backed away from the alley, and started moving further from the place as silently as he could.

"Matt! Matt, I know you're there. Please come out." Mello called out loud, he cursed his self again for being found out by Matt of all people

Matt squeaked out of pure terror, his heart pumping rapidly in his ribcage, breaths coming out in small puffy clouds into the cold night air. He was trembling and shivering both from the chilly night air and the absolute fear snaking throughout his body. The hand covering his mouth was trembling trying futilely to keep sounds of fear from coming out and telling Mello where he was hiding.

"Matt don't go away, wait! I can explain, I swear!" Mello rushed to the front of the alley to where Matt was hidden

Matt shook his head and moved further away, until he bumped into someone behind him. He turned around slowly; heart hammering wildly in his chest. As he had guessed, Mello was behind him, his arms about to encircle Matt's waist, to keep him from running away. That jolted Matt into action.

"N-n-no! S-stop!" Matt stuttered out, wriggling away from the strong arms

When he thought he was at a safe distance from the newly discovered vampire. He looked at Mello, the blood near his mouth was smeared on his chin, his eyes now just a dull, dim red instead of the brilliant red that it was earlier. Matt's heart shattered at seeing Mello's image, he didn't want to believe that his best friend had become a monster; a demon; had become something that he hated the most.

"Y-you're a vampire?" Matt stuttered out scared of the answer maybe it was just a sick joke

"Yes, Matt-", Mello started, Matt cut him off

"How could you! You sick asshole, you lied to me all this time! You lied to me all this time! You lied to everybody! H-how long?" Matt yelled his voice breaking at the end

"Two years." Mello whispered, his voice laden with despair, knowing there was no chance of Matt ever trusting him again

"T-two y-years? Y-you've been lying to everybody for two years? A-and what a-about him?" Matt asked pointing to the guy that Mello had just sunk his fangs into.

"I needed blood, and he came to me." Mello answered desolately

"O-oh," Matt said, feeling stupid for not realizing that faster, of course, vampires need blood to survive

"D-did he die?" Matt asked a scared look coming onto his face

"N-no! Of course he's not died, he's just unconscious!" Mello exclaimed angrily, he couldn't believe that Matt, his best friend would think that he, Mello would kill someone, just because he needed blood. Then he felt guilty as he saw Matt's scared face from his exclamation.

_Mello_

As he looked at Matt, he felt guilty, he hadn't wanted Matt to feel betrayed or scared because of him. He couldn't have told Matt that he was a vampire; he would never have understood. Matt hated vampires with an iron fist.

"Please Matt! Let me explain. I never wanted to be a vampire!" He pleaded

"N-no!" Matt said shaking his head vigorously "You're a vampire, I can't trust you anymore, and how can I know you've ever told me the truth for anything."

"Matt, I would never hurt you or anybody else! I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, it's just I knew that you would react badly to it." Mello continued trying to get Matt to see his way

But Mello still saw the scared and angry look plastered on his face. Matt's beautiful green eyes still held suspicion and frustration sparkling in the emerald depths, his red hair was mussed up by the light rain and night wind, he had tear streaks running along his cheeks, while his lips formed a troubled frown.

"Vampires are all evil, they hurt and they kill and they're all heartless monsters. They hurt my mom and dad." Mello barely heard the last part Matt had added at the end, but when he did, everything was put together like the pieces of a puzzle. He finally understood Matt's hatred of vampires and why he so vehemently pushed away Mello so much. Matt had never talked about his parents so much, Mello had only known Matt's parents were horribly killed by demons, and that it still hurt him every day.

"Look Matt, I would-", Mello tried to begin, before Matt intervened

_Third Person POV_

"No! You look, first you lie to everybody; saying how you hate vampires and would never even glance at them! And then you up and go become one, still freaking lying to everyone and staying with the crap you've been feeding me…uh, I-I mean e-everybody…"Matt left off uncertainly, not wanting Mello to know how much he was effected by his betrayal

Mello was shocked, he would have never guessed he had meant that much to Matt. Sure they had done almost everything together, when they had met up as freshmen in high school. But it was still just companionship they were after; they hadn't even ben that close. Mello had been suspecting that Matt might have had at least some feeling for him, but had never been able to confirm it.

Matt please, I'm not like the others. You have to understand that." Mello tried again

"Hell no! I'm not listening to you! Look at what you did to that guy; you freaking sucked his blood out!" Matt exclaimed gesturing his hands at the fallen man behind Mello. The betrayal of his best friend brought tears to his eyes, but he wouldn't let them fall, because that would show how horrible he felt. He had, had enough of this; this was too much. Matt was already more than a little buzzed from the drinks he drank, tired, and now this situation was too much for him. He just wanted to go home, and never come out again. Matt should have known that sooner or later Mello would have stabbed him in the back.

"Matt, please wait!" Mello said, running to catch his arm

"Let go of me, you disgusting vampire!" Matt yelled out, trying in vain to wrench his arm free, tears again brimmed over his eyes, falling freely now

"Matt please, I still want to be friends!" Mello pleaded keeping a firm grip

"No! I don't want to know you anymore! I don't ever want to see you! And I don't want to be anything to you! You're just a disgusting leech. Let go of me!" Matt yelled sobbing slightly, then finally wrenched his arm free from the shock frozen Mello

"Don't ever come near me again…" Matt whispered, and then turned his back to the vampire to walk away. Away from Mello's life…far…far…away…

_Hey! I'm so tired; it's the middle of the night! I need sleep so bad! Anyway love, hate, want to smack me cause it's really bad? Please, do tell. But remember no author likes flames, but I do want criticisms, because I need those to improve. Anyway if you like my prologue, stick around for my first chapter. So byes for now people, the chapter will be coming up pretty soon. R&R please!_


End file.
